


House Call

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [11]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angsty near the end, Amity's crush is so obvious, Expressive elf ears, F/F, I give u kith, Love you Snoad!!, Luz also has a crush, Luz is a good friend, Luz speaks Spanish, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Sorry it's so late honey, birthday fic, but uhh, what's the point of falling when she knows she's only stalling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Not even halfway done with her recovery time, Amity is starting to go stir crazy. Luckily, Luz isn't going to leave her best gal pal hanging.Prompt - Hands
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Kudos: 31





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Askjcnskefse this is so late on so many levels. This is a birthday fic for my friend Snoadie!! I love you and thank you so much for getting me into The Owl House! It makes me so happy dude you don't even know <3
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try to hop back on this challenge horse. I can do it!! I believe in myself!!! Hell yeah!!

Amity was propped up against her bedframe, her neck craned uncomfortably against a stack of pillows with her book resting against the top of her good leg's thigh. She flipped through the pages, only skimming the pages. She knew the whole first Azura book by heart now, she was really just looking at this for the pictures. 

She stopped on page 47, where Azura first finds her magic staff. It was so... pretty. The way her commoner's cloak blew in the magic wind and her arm shielding her eyes from the blinding mystical light. Amity held the book closer to her face, taking in every detail, every brushstroke and piece of shading her yellow eyes could process. It was so beautiful, so real. Almost like she could step right in and--

"Amity!"

She slammed the book shut and almost threw it across the room in surprise. Her broken leg stung in its stir-up when she frantically kicked out of reflex. She gave her heart a moment to settle down before turning to look at the door. "Wh-Who is it?

"It's me!" Amity rolled her eyes. That never answered the question. " _¡Te traje algunos regalos!_ "

Amity's ears perked up instantly, and a small smile pinched the corner of her mouth. "Come in!" She beamed, trying to sit up straight and then once again realizing her leg was suspended in the air. She was still struggling with her position when Luz threw open her bedroom door, arms full with a small cardboard box filled to the brim with something colorful and soft looking.

"Good morning! Er... afternoon?" Luz giggled to herself. "I was in such a rush getting over here I forgot to check the time!"

"A rush? Why?" Amity cocked an eyebrow. She glanced at her broken leg. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Luz set the box down on the ground beside Amity's bed and sat beside it, a bright smile still on her face. "I know, but I wanted my best school buddy to have her presents sooner!"

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything--"

"Aw, but I wanted to!" Luz interjected, her arms going slack so the box was resting above her knees. "It's so boring when you have a broken anything and you have to stay propped up in bed all the time. Plus I've been working on one of these for a while and now seemed as good a time as any!"

The human plopped onto the ground beside Amity's bed, setting the boc down in front of her. "You can sit up here if you want." Amity offered, starting to shift over to make room. 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna crowd you or anything!" Luz sat up on her knees. Amity just patted the bedding beside her, a small smile on her lips. Her friend smiled back and scrambled up to sit beside her.

"So I have three things for you," she leaned over the edge of the bed and popped open the box. "Oh I hope it didn't spill on the way over..."

"Spill? What did you bring?"

"I made soup! But I can't seem to find the-- Aha!" Luz shot back up, a tall forest green thermos in her hand. "I made it right before I came over so it should for sure still be warm."

Amity leaned over and took the thermos, cupping it in her hands. She could feel the warm soup inside of it swishing around. "What kind is it?"

"Tomato! My _mami's_ special recipe." Luz winked. "She always makes this for me when I feel sick, it warms you up from the inside out!" She quickly held her hands up, "and I know you're not like, _sick_ sick, but it tastes good, so that'll help."

Amity swirled the soup inside the thermos, her smile only growing. "Thanks, Luz. I bet it tastes great." She looked over at her classmate and smiled, almost blanking out completely as Luz pulled out the next present. She only came to when she realized Luz had wrapped a thick, fleece blanket around her shoulders.

"I found this one while I was helping Eda get stuff to sell at her stall!" Luz balled her hands into fists excitedly. "I know you already have a _ton_ of blankets, but what's one more, right? Especially now that it's getting colder."

Amity stared at the colorful patterns stitched into the blanket before snapping back to reality. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks, Luz..." She reached out from beneath the new cover and rested a hand on Luz's shoulder. "You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to! You deserve to be comfy while you're healing." Luz insisted, holding Amity's hand firmly but gently. "And you know, if you ever want me to come over and keep you company, I'm just a message on Penstagram away."

Amity's ears perked up at that, and she did her best to stifle the blush growing in her cheeks. "That... means a lot, actually. I mean Edric and Emira come after school sometimes, but it'll be nice to have a friend to talk to."

Luz's heart sank a little, but she didn't know why. "Yeah. For sure." She glanced at the door. "Do you want me to bring homework tomorrow? Or, I guess the twins already do that, huh?"

The witch shook her head. "No it's ok! They bring me the wrong stuff half the time. I swear they sneak some of their homework in there, too. It's better to have a classmate bring it in." She bit her lip at the word "classmate." It sucked when Luz did it, and it sucked when she did it, too.

Amity noticed Luz looking at the door. "Do you have to go?"

"Oh, yeah. Kinda. Eda needs me back to help with chores." Luz squeezed Amity's hand one more time before sliding off the side of the bed. She quickly turned around and picked up the box as well, holding it close to her chest. "So... see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll have this soup done by then so you can have your thermos back."

"Psssh, it's fine! I have another one already. You keep it!" Luz insisted, shuffling backwards towards the door. "We can be thermos pals when you get back to Hexside."

"Will that be part of our Azura Book Club?" She chuckled.

"Absolutely!" Luz opened the door and sidled out into the hallway. "Take care, okay?"

"I will!"

"Get well soon!" Luz started to close the door.  
  


"I will."

Luz shut the door with one last smile. She stared at the handle for a minute before turning away, her cheeks suddenly warm.

_"Love you."_


End file.
